


bits n blobs

by carefulfrog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, i'm just writing for myself here, no logic just vibes, sutton isn't my oc, you don't have to acknowledge it thats ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulfrog/pseuds/carefulfrog
Summary: just writing things and then posting them here :)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

i'm trying to get better at writing, so these *should* help :P i'm just gonna be writing whenever i feel inspired to! and to procrastinate what i should be doing ;-; there probably won't be explanations either, but i'll put some at the notes (and tws) :)

if you have any suggestions for what to write, that'd be great! ^^


	2. martha is worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i love the universal series (by something_clever) and this is my little drabble of what might have happened if martha was sutton's roommate when the fic happens (specifically when they're about to leave) :)

Martha knew something was wrong long before Sutton said anything.

At first, she wasn't sure if she should question her- was it too nosy to ask about her feelings? How she was sleeping, why she had started to look uncomfortable with Loki around? She knew that originally, Sutton had practically fawned over him, but she guessed that was because he wasn't real. Then. Now, he and the rest of the Avengers were really in their lives, and while the only way it had affected her was by having less money to spend and not being allowed her own room, she hadn't been that bothered. Sure, at first it was weird having the knowledge of alternate universes or whatever, but she didn't really think that it would affect her, worst case scenario, she'd have to listen to Sutton talk about this random event forever. But she could live with that.

She wasn't worried about the future; she was worried about the present. Her friend- roommate- wasn't well, and she wanted to know why. She supposed an uncomfortable sleeping arrangement like a bathtub would be a problem- but she knew how easily Sutton could sleep. Maybe nightmares- she supposed that since this situation was worse for her, she would react worse too. She seemed to trust the Avengers, though (a bit too much, in her opinion), so having them in their house shouldn't be a problem. That left Loki.

Although she had tried to pay attention to their movie, she hadn't fully grasped the group's dynamic. Loki was Thor's brother, but also not? And Clint and Natasha were co-workers, and friends, but Sutton seemed to think there was something more there too? It was a bit confusing for Martha. She barely understood her own relationships. Steve seemed to be old, but he didn't look old, and Tony seemed to both like and hate everyone. Bruce was just quietly making the portal-thingy, and Martha found him to be her favourite because of this. Despite them being a mystery to her, she still knew that the majority were against Loki since he had killed a bunch of people and wrecked New York. She could just search up about them on the internet, but she thought it would be more polite to let them give their own impressions. Also, she had a bad feeling there'd be a lot of things she'd want to wash her eyes out after seeing, too.

She figured that if Loki had killed enough people to make a bunch of super-heroes beat him up, then he was more than capable of being someone for Sutton to worry about. He didn't make it easy to know his feelings, or motives, and she knew that anyone who had almost taken over a city and successfully stabbed his own brother wasn't going to waste an opportunity to scheme. Or cause mischief, since that was apparently his thing. Since he was probably doing something to manipulate Sutton (anyone called "Silver Tongue" would be on that track), how bad was it to affect Sutton this badly? More importantly, how could Martha help?

She wasn't confident enough to call Sutton her friend. She didn't want to be too open, or too friendly, or overreact and make Sutton hate her. So she acted like she didn't care about Sutton's opinion of her, and tried her best to do things to make Sutton happy without putting too much thought into it, or sharing too much, just to be safe. However, she needed to put her own doubt aside and think about what was really best for her. Sutton probably trusted the Avengers more than her, realistically, and could have already shared what was troubling her with one of them- Natasha, maybe. Then again, maybe she wasn't confident enough to do so. She knew how hard it was to open up to people. She didn't think that Sutton would want to share her thoughts with her, so she figured she'd try to persuade her to confide in the others.

Even if she had worked out a sort-of-solution to the problem at hand, she still didn't know the actual problem, and that worried her more. What was Loki doing that would lead to Sutton being so stressed? She didn't know the average level of stress for someone dealing with multiverse based problems, but she was pretty sure that she couldn't Google it. She sighed internally. Of course, she probably couldn't search up anything odd, since the others had practically quarantined both her and Sutton's laptops. Maybe Sutton was just having internet withdrawal symptoms, she thought sarcastically, before wondering if that was a thing. Was it? Either way, people having control over her belongings, no matter how much Sutton loved them, always irked her. She could handle them needing a place to stay, could deal with them having to eat all their food and use the sofa which she should rightfully be hibernating on, but she valued privacy! They clearly didn't, and she wasn't willing to argue or bring up any flaws with people who all seemed more than capable of drop-kicking her. Except Bruce- she still didn't know why he was with them. She supposed it was her fault for having a small doze before the ending, but she couldn't be blamed for her low attention span. She had better things to do than watch violence.

Maybe he was threatening her? That didn't seem below him. It was both likely and bad, and the idea had just worried Martha even more. She didn't want Sutton to be threatened! She didn't deserve it, and Martha didn't know what to do about it either. What could she do about it? She wasn't going to ask the Avengers, that's for sure, so she decided that she'd see if Sutton was acting threatened. She made a mental checklist of how she figured Sutton'd act- uncomfortable around Loki? Always. Not willing to share how she felt? No more than usual. Like she was hiding something...? Martha wasn't sure. She figured that she'd wait until the next day to help Sutton. Things were always less worrying when they happened tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was longer than i expected! i hope you liked ^^ i admit her train of thoughts might be a bit chaotic, but i was trying to write them like i think and so they came out ~like that~ and, yes, martha is a worrywart about sutton whilst being determined not to make it obvious. it's called angst and i write it >:)


	3. merry christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's christmas, and i'm in a writing mood, so in case i don't get the energy to write about them before, here's sutton and martha having their first christmas together! happy holidays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (since this is in uh, it'd probably be about ,,, 2014? so there's no covid so they could meet up with family but sutton spends it with martha :#) it's from sutton's pov since i need to get out of comfort zones so,, wish me luck :D

Sutton loved Christmas.

It was in one of the coldest, most miserable time of the year, but for a month, everyone was festive and cheerful. People could look out for each other, and be kinder and offer help to strangers all under the guise of Christmas. She made gifts for her friends and family, baked a new thing every day and decorated the house so much it was hard to find a single ornament that hadn't been Sutton'd. The cosy atmosphere had always been a comfort to look forward to as the days became shorter, and this year she was spending it with Martha.

She knew Martha wasn't the best at friendships- she refused to acknowledge to any ideas that they were more than roommates, but seemed to be trying to show affection in other ways. Despite her aversion to coffee, she'd find a pot every morning, and would find random post-it's with positive messages on, like " _you got this!_ " and " _have a nice day!_ "- although Martha always insisted she didn't remember writing them. So, this year, to try and help Martha feel better about being her friend, she'd told her relatives she'd be celebrating with her friend this year, and told Martha that she was staying to make sure that she didn't break anything. This was partly true- Martha had managed to kill over three plants and make a dent in the wall after walking into it after six months of living together. She was slightly worried that she had lived without a roommate for so long.

So, whilst Martha watched her put up decorations and write cards, Sutton pondered about asking her to sing carols with her church this year. She knew she could sing, but the topic of religion had never really come up in conversation. Martha hadn't seemed that interested in celebrating at all- but Martha usually did her best to hide her interest in anything. Sutton only knew that she liked Dolly Parton, the colour green, and cats, maybe. So she'd never been able to ask if she was Christian too. However, she was determined to celebrate with Martha one way or another, and if she couldn't go carolling then she'd find another way to have a memorable time with her.

As time brought them closer to Christmas Day, she noticed Martha acting more reclusive- the opposite of what she wanted. She wasn't eating with her, or talking about her day- and she'd listened to Katy Perry for over and hour without complaining, which was a new record and out of the ordinary. Sutton didn't know if she'd done something wrong, so she kept quiet, but it was worrying that she wasn't getting as festive as she had hoped. Then again, she hadn't celebrated any big holidays with her before, so maybe this was her way of celebrating- in a quiet, reclusive sort of way. She felt a bit down-trodden, nonetheless. 

\---

Sutton woke up to soft violin. Her eyes scrunched up in confusion and sleep as she wondered what was going on. She considered having a couple more minutes in bed- it was Christmas day, after all, but curiosity overcame her and she clambered out of bed.

Before she had gone to sleep, she had left behind a tree with a couple of presents underneath, an empty table and a dozing Martha curled up in an armchair. Now, the tree was almost struggling with the gifts it had underneath- _how were there that many?_ \- and the small coffee table had been replaced with a larger, dining table that was usually banished to the loft. It was laden with cakes, crackers, and a turkey was in the middle. She could hear a soft rendition of White Winter Hymnal being played as she stared. There were candles, and cards on all the shelves, and Sutton had no idea how it'd happened- until she saw Martha's face. Bright red, she smiled nervously, rocking back and forth on her heels as she waited for Sutton's reaction.   
  
Sutton didn't know what to say.

Through the weeks, she'd been worried that Martha wouldn't want to share the holiday with her, or was judging her for it- but she'd just been waiting for the right time. Which, apparently, was when she was sleeping. She blinked, realising that Martha was probably even more nervous than she looked, and let out a small shriek. Martha jumped, eyes wide. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but Sutton interrupted her by leaping over and giving her a huge hug. She felt Martha tense up in surprise, but spoke anyway.

"This is wonderful! How long did you plan this for?" She could hear Martha smile next to her as she replied.  
"Only a couple of weeks. I wanted to make it nice, since you decided to abandon your family and all." She said, trying to act nonchalant, but Sutton could tell she was happy with Sutton's response as she let her go from their hug. Her whole body language had changed from the day before- she had bright eyes, and was toying with her sleeves, and when she continued, her voice lilted every so often.

"I know I can't cook, so I bought loads of food and called Martin, and he made sure I did it right." she explained. "I know you weren't going to ask your mom to send you presents, so I found her Facebook and messaged her and she sent them over and I wrapped them myself, and she said she hopes you're well and to say merry Christmas and give you a hug from her so I guess I have, and also that everyone misses you but they're proud of you for being so independent, and you should call more often. A bunch of people from that church you go to wanted to help, so I gave them all cards to write so that's why they all look the same, and Martin gave you one too, and I did also even though I'm right here, and-" she stopped suddenly, her rambling cut short as she caught her breath. "I hope you like it." she finished, making eye contact as she finished.

Sutton couldn't stop herself from giving her another hug as she laughed. "I love it," she responded, holding her close.

\---

  
Sutton and was sure that Martha had been possessed whilst cooking, as it was delicious, and didn't taste remotely of charcoal. After they enjoyed their yule log, she opened her presents- of which there was a surprising amount- and gave Martha hers. It was a small pair of knitted olive socks, but she wasn't sure how much Martha would like them. However, upon opening them, Martha gave a small squeak of surprise, then had to walk off for unexplained reasons. She returned with slightly red eyes, and proudly wore the socks for the rest of the day. 

They settled down as the day went on, and Sutton even managed to persuade Martha to watch Iron Man with her- although she didn't seem that impressed with him, saying she preferred his girlfriend ("I think she knows what she's doing more than he does"), and she almost walked off several times in boredom but stopped herself for Sutton's sake. Sutton wasn't put out though, and was so determined to get Martha into Marvel the next year that she decided it would be a resolution for the next January. They watched the Super Bowl, and snacked on left overs as the sky got darker. As the day reached its end, they were both happy to have spent that day with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i loved writing this last night but i'm not really sure how to feel about it now >:/ i want to post something for christmas too, so have this (and why it seems a lil rushed, sorry) ^^ also, i have no idea what super bowl is but apparently americans watch it around christmas so i included it for that ~american vibe~ anyways-i had to give them a happy ending, (esp w the current universal chaos angst >:0) and i hope you enjoyed! maybe they'll carol next year :P i am a sucker for people showing affection, and even though it's a bit ooc for martha to be this confident with hers, she probably refused to mention it the next day!


End file.
